


"Are you dating him?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Are you dating him?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Are you dating him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Are you dating him?"

"Are you dating him?" Diggle asked, his eyes not moving from the gun he was cleaning. 

"Sorry?" Felicity furrowed her eyebrows. "Am I dating-"

"The kid from the IT department. Carson. You two dating?" He clarified.

"What? Where did that- Where did you hear that?" She crossed her arms.

"I hear things, Felicity," He shrugged. "I’m not normally one to pry-"

"No, you’re not," She shook her head. "He put you up to this, didn’t he? Oliver?"

"Yup," He nodded, still busily cleaning his weapon. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"That it’s none of his business," She shrugged, returning her focus back to her monitors. A moment later, she looked up. Oliver was dangling from one of the metal bars; she’d completely forgotten he was working out up there.

"Thanks a lot, Digg," Oliver grunted, swinging himself to the end of the bar. He grabbed onto the metal ladder and made his way down to them. 

"What, man? I tried," He shrugged, blowing into the gun.


End file.
